User talk:Bakuexpert
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hydranoid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 11:38, March 24, 2009 Re: Trap Can you give me a link where you found the names? Also, do you think Bakugan Trap should be separated from normal Bakugan? Aren't they also Bakuneon series Bakugan? --koイsuru (talk) 09:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Problems and Spam There are certain users making duplicate pages, removing info, and adding inoprpiate and false info. Problems and Spam There are certain users making duplicate pages, removing info, and adding inoprpiate and false info. This Wiki needs to take action. language Bakuexpert you can speak German Re: Adding Credit I apologize for taking away your pics without your permission, I'll ask for it when I decide to upload your pic again. Anyway, adding your name to a pic's description is not the proper way to edit. You can simply edit the file of the pic or even upload your original one to cover mine instead. I think you can edit or at least upload pic here more frequently to prevent someone 'steal' your pic like me...--Rhivana 13:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :There's no reason to apologize Rhivana. If you upload something, anyone can use it. You don't own the pictures anymore. They become public usage. Also, don't credit the pics, it is very disliked, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Pyrus Wired and Pyrus Altair My Pyrus Wired does not have a g-power on it. Neither does my Pyrus Altair. I bought the Pyrus Altair and Pyrus Wired from the Target on CherryHill Road down the road from White Oak Towers in Maryland. I'm really upset about this and I'm wondering why my bakugan don,t have the g-power. I was really hoping that maybe you could send me a Pyrus Wired and a Pyrus Altair that actually have the g-power on them. Bakugan Wiki:Ideas This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Elfin version 2 Elfin evoluation is no as Elfin version 2 not minx elfin --BladeDragonoid (talk) 02:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) rise of spectra elfin calls her self version two i watch it again sorry about that all the other sites say eflin version 2 this change has only been recent i had not noticed again im sorry can do i think that it should be shown that the name of elfin change Calm down So I made a mistake, it is really such a big deal that you have to yell at me? No it's not.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 05:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Because IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME. Where did you hear that name? And PLEASE check everything you changed again and again. Someone get the wrong info from Bakuwiki and become a bakugan noob. Bakuexpert (talk) 05:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a big deal. Just live and let live, there's no reason to treat me like a newbie to this site.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 22:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply I watched it again, and now I think it's "Swinger" as well. A bad name for a Ventus based Battle Gear, no? Anyway, is it possible for you to get any pictures of it and the other new stuff in the episode? If possible, just a request because my Youtube freezes up, could you get a pic of Hawktor using that new Battle Gear? Cheers, Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 19:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) It's 03:15 AM here and I NEED TO SLEEP. So you might need to get the pictures yourself. Bakuexpert (talk) 19:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, sorry about that. I forget time zone differences. I'll see if I can get someone else to do it, because when I try, my computer freezes up.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 19:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure... Are you positive Cobrakus is its confirmed name?Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 03:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) BakuganSensei finds out the name from the Beckett Bakugan Magazine which has all new bakugan correct infos. Bakuexpert (talk) 04:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Where... ... Do you get you're prototype Bakugan pictures? Unlucky-Feather-6 (talk) 05:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Secret site Bakuexpert (talk) 01:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Grr... Alright, just zip it. It's what I heard. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' Oh yeah These days we are are second rate editors, remember the good old days when we were the best, also I have something to speak to you about concerning Skype XD Swave~The One and Only~ :That's because you don't edit anymore. Oh, and the best place to ask him would be a PM on BakuganBuzz, he's more active there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually the best place would be skype but I'm never online when he is, also I wanted you to comment Swave Thanks. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] You have just been... PWNED. You make a GREAT mistake of making mistakes. Score one for Alpha. Alphatization. 07:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog Post They have been there since yesterday, BTW good job on 500 :P The [[User Talk:Agent Z|''Sky']] [[User Talk:Agent Z|'Hawk'']] 250px 15:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Jam Blaster/Gem Sabre Hey there, I'm zachattack31 and I am the one who put the page in on Krakenoid's BakuNano. I knew that its name was not Jam Blaster - it is what I thought I heard in the episode. The video stuttered on that part when I was watching it. I thought I would put it in and then somebody would fix it later. You fixed it, so thanks. But to let you know, I never thought it was called that. Reply Oh, well, Gem Sabre is also a tentative name, but I think it sounds better. Yes Yes. I am from the Wiki. And thanks for making a reference to my videos. |} 20:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Why you havn't come back for soooooooo long period of time? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.'']] 14:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC)